Among the Forgotten
by mmtrackstar11
Summary: My first fan fic. Corey is kicked out of her house when the new population leader takes over. Now she meets up with the gang. Bad summary R&R people please
1. Population Headquarters

Corey jumped when somebody touched her on the shoulder. She hadn't been out of the comfort of her home in her whole life. Now that the population police had found a new leader they made it harder for illegal third born children to hide. Her parents had sent her away from them. They gave her a fake ID and shoved her out the door. Now if she were caught her parents wouldn't get caught and killed too.

Corey turned around to see a population police looking at her. She was scared out of her mind. Corey got a closer look at the boy and noticed he was only around thirteen. She smiled noticing he was her age. Then looked at his stern face as he gave her a questioning look.

"Where you going so late at night?" He asked still looking at him.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of joining the population police," The boy glared at her, but she just smiled innocently. Her parents had told her that if she can't find anywhere to go she should join the population police. She now thought it wasn't such a bad idea looking at this boy right beside her.

"Well come with me then," He sighed to himself then muttered that he was so sure she was a third born. Corey heard him, but acted like she didn't. As they got to the population police head quarters the boy asked her ID card. She gave it to him and in return he gave her a uniform.

"You will be working in the kitchen." Then he pointed to where she would be and left. Corey wished she knew his name, but sighed and went to change clothes.

When Corey went to the kitchen nobody paid any attention to her. So she went up to a girl a little older than her and asked what she was supposed to do. The girl smiled and told her to help serve the food. After everybody was fed the girl pulled Corey aside.

She handed Corey a note and then went back to helping make food. The note read _Liber?_ Corey looked at the girl, but she didn't seem to notice and went on with her work.

Later that night as the girls were going to bed the girl came up to her with another note. It read _My names Nina, What's yours? _She then game Corey a pen and Corey wrote her name down. Nina just nodded and wrote something else on the paper

_Liber? _I gave her a questioning look. So she wrote done something else._ Never mind how do you know Matthias?_

_Matthias?_

_The boy who brought you in here_

_Oh, he found me wondering around outside I told him I wanted to join so he brought me here_

_Oh so you just here for the food_

_Food? No my parents kicked me out so I told him I wanted to come here. _Nina nodded and then ripped up the note. She said goodnight and the girls went to bed. The next morning as they were waking the girls up Nina wasn't there. Corey just looked around a little bit and went to help serve breakfast.

Nina was already in there. Corey saw her with a note and as Matthias got his breakfast she slipped it in his hand. Matthias then glanced at her real quickly and walked off. Nina then came by Cody and slipped her a note.

_A boy named Trey wants to meet you at 7 tonight in the front bathroom, Lock the door when you enter the bathroom._

Corey looked at the note and went on with serving. She looked over at Matthias who was secretly reading the note. When Nina went over to wash his table he slipped her another note. Then left to do other stuff. Corey then finished serving and went to help Nina wash tables. She had a long day before meeting the boy name Trey in the bathroom.


	2. Meeting in the bathroom

Corey finally found the bathroom just a few minutes before seven. She looked in there to see if he was in there yet. Nobody was there, but she did as she told and locked the door. Then leaned up against the wall and waited.

Not long after Corey got there she heard a noise coming from the vent. She jumped a little bit, but then a boy crawled out. Amazed she just stared at him.

"Are you Corey?" he asked. She just nodded. "I'm Trey" He smiled at her and admired her for a few seconds. Corey had pure blond hair that when down to her shoulders and the prettiest green eyes Trey had ever seen. She was small for her age he thought.

"Ok, I asked you to come here because I want to know three things about you," Corey gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything. "Is Corey your real name?" She just shook her head yes. What kind of question is that? She thought. "How old are you?" Corey had to remember back to her parents celebrating a birthday party for her last month. She smiled when she remembered.

"I'm thirteen," she said in a whisper. Trey nodded and then took a deep breath.

"My last question for you is are you an illegal child?" That caught Corey off guard. She had heard Matthias mutter something about if she was one or not, but didn't think much of it. Was she really that noticeable? Corey just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Look, do you know what Liber means?" Trey asked her.

"No," she told him. He sighed.

"Nina thought you could help, but I don't think you can. Matthias didn't have any hope in you, but Nina said you had to be an illegal because you jumped when somebody she touched you and seemed to keep to yourself a lot. I guess I was wrong." Trey started to get back into the vent when Corey said something.

"I'm illegal," Trey looked at her amazed. He knew she really was one, but just how she said it with no tone what so ever. She just said as if it didn't seem to matter anymore.

"I'm glad to here it," He smiled at her. "I have to get back, but meet me here again tomorrow, same time and give this note to Nina," He then smiled at Corey and went back into the vent. Corey she smiled back. She then waited for him to finally be far enough away to go to the bathroom and head back to go to sleep.

When she got back she was smiling to herself, but every time a guard came around her face went expressionless. Corey gave the note to Nina then laid done to go to sleep. Nina glanced at her then looked at the note.

_We can trust her, Lee might want to meet her though, find a way to make that possible, T_

Nina ripped the note up and went back to bed. Corey on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about Trey. He didn't seem at all scared that somebody would catch them in the bathroom like she did. Also, his smile was really pretty. Corey couldn't stop in from popping into her head.

Trey was thinking about her too. When he got back into the room Lee looked at him. He smiled then grabbed a note and pen.

_We can trust her_

Trey then laid down as Lee ripped up the note. Trey never understood why Lee didn't trust Corey. Lee hadn't even met her, but heard what Nina and Matthias had said about her. Trey liked her and so did Nina, but on the other hand Matthias didn't. Nina had told Trey that Matthias had been writing notes to her about Corey. They all seemed to be saying not to trust her in some way. Nina just seemed to shake her head and rip up the note. Matthias thought she was a third born, but how she acted when he met her made him think she liked what the population police were doing. She had been jumpy though when he first met her and Nina said she was jumpy too.

Corey lay awake for a couple hours thinking because she couldn't get to sleep. Thinking of Trey and his smile. She also thought of Nina and how she was good at slipping notes to people without anybody knowing. Corey even thought of Matthias who when she saw him he either glanced at her quickly with a little glare or acted like he didn't notice her. She was starting to get fend up with how he was acting around her. The next day Corey decided to give a note to Nina to give to Matthias. That never happened though because once Corey feel asleep she was awaken by sirens and Nina shaking her.


	3. Matthias the new commander

The sirens were loud. A couple girls started screaming, but were slapped by an elderly woman and they got quite. Corey still looked at Nina with a confused look. Nina was trying to calm down a younger girl and stop here from crying. Corey then noticed a man come in there and trying to get the girls to leave. Most of them left willingly, but Corey just sat there.

"Come on girl, the meetings about to begin and everybody has to be there." Corey still didn't move and was then smacked in the face. Nina who had got the little girl to leave cam back to Corey and dragged her out of the room. Corey was still confused, but Nina just lead the way. Once they got in there a couple men were on stage. Matthias was one of them. Corey started looking around for Trey, but Nina noticing her looking everywhere grabbed her and they sat down.

"Good evening everyone," The commander started. "Now you all know the ID's have been destroyed, but today the illegal third borns are going to be destroyed."

That made Corey shift and her seat. She looked at Nina who just paid attention. Corey just took a deep breath and listened to the rest of what the commander was saying.

"But first while I'm gone I'm leaving all of this in the hands of Roger Symmes,"

Corey watched as Matthias stood up and looked around for Nina then smiled and sat down. Nina was smiling too.

As Matthias sat down he thought to himself, _this is it I'm going to control the headquarters. _After the meeting was over the commander said goodbye and everybody went to their work for the day.

As Nina and Corey were giving breakfast out to the men she felt a note slip in her hand. She didn't look up knowing that it would give her away. Corey knew it was Matthias who slipped her the note. Once she was done she read the note.

_C, I need to talk to you, I'm requesting you as my servant for a while._

As Nina and Corey scrubbed the tables she gave Matthias a little nod. She was smiling to herself and lost in her thoughts when Nina bumped into on purpose to get her out of her thoughts. Corey splashed a little water at her and then went back to working. Corey couldn't stop smiling, but kept working. She had no clue why she was smiling. She didn't like Matthias. Corey thought he was rude and didn't seem to notice Corey very much anyways. _I wonder why he asked me to be his servant and not Nina_, Corey thought as she finished scrubbing the tables and went back into the kitchen. Nina was already in there she was watching every move Corey made. Nina could tell Corey was smiling and that Matthias slipped her a note, but she didn't know what the note said. She went back to cooking though.

During serving for lunch somebody told Corey she was to go up to Roger's room with food. Once Nina told her where it was she went. Matthias was pacing when she showed up. He looked worried.

_What's wrong?_ She wrote on paper Matthias had given her.

_I need to get out this place, and I need your help_, he wrote

_My help? Why?_ Corey asked him and then gave him a strange look.

_You're smaller which means you won't get caught as easy_ He explained the rest down on the paper and then Corey left. Corey went back in the kitchen only to get a note from Nina. _T wants to meet you in the bathroom tonight usual time_, Corey sighed and ripped the note up. She didn't feel like talking to Trey tonight.

Corey finished serving. She was surprised she wasn't called up to Matthias's room, but figured he knew she was meeting Trey that night. Corey then left after done scrubbing the tables to meet Trey. When she was surprised to see two people come out of the vent. One was Trey, but Corey didn't know who the other one was. She decided he would introduce himself.

"Corey this is Lee," Trey said after looking at Corey and she had a confused look.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"Corey, I told you about Lee so now I better get back you to can talk," Trey then crawled back through the vent and left Corey and Lee alone together.

"So your Corey?" He looked at her weirdly.

"Yes" was her only answer.

"Trey says we can trust you, Nina agrees, and Matthias I heard asked you to serve him, but I don't trust you, well not yet," He gave her a once over and then went on. "You could be an imposter like somebody else I know," Lee was remembering Jason who lied to him.

"No, I'm not a liar," Lee looked at her and sighed. He knew she was telling the truth, but didn't want to believe it.

"Fine, I believe you," He sighed again, "You're no Jen, but I trust you," He said and then went back through the vent. Corey then left and went to bed. She was tired from having to wait up so early in the morning. She didn't feel like talking to Nina and just went to bed. Corey knew they trusted her now, but she knew something was going happen in the next few days that won't be good.


	4. Something's wrong

**Disclaimer: the only person I own in this story is Corey.**

The next day when Corey woke up, she felt something was wrong. She grabbed a tray and went to serve Matthias. He didn't seem very happy when he opened the door for her. When he saw her he grabbed the food and slammed the door in her face. Corey defiantly knew something was up after that.

Corey then went back down to the kitchen to help Nina with serving everybody else. She grabbed some paper and wrote a note to Nina.

_Something's up keep a look out for something different or wrong._

After Corey slipped her the note she went back to work. Nina and Corey kept giving each other worried looks. It was going on all day until Nina slipped Corey a response to her note earlier.

_C, Trey says Lee got a plan don't worry will tell you when I know for sure._

As Corey ripped up the note she looked at Nina and nodded. Corey decided to slip a note to Nina that she wanted to meet Trey in the bathroom that night. Nina said she could do the best to get him to go.

Corey waited in the bathroom for a half hour or so before Trey showed up. She was relieved to see him, but he seemed off track when he saw her.

"C, what you want?" He asked.

"Well, do you know what's up with M?" Corey asked.

"No, now will you excuse me I need to use the bathroom while I'm in here." Corey gave him a look like 'yeah right.'

"Well what if somebody sees me leave and come in?" I asked. He shrugged and started to pull down his pants. "Ew, Ok I'm leaving, I'm leaving," Corey ran out of the bathroom to see three really big Population Police officers standing out there herding people out of the building.

Corey turned to go back to the room when she remembered Trey was in the bathroom. She ran in there to find him, but the door was locked. Corey knocked until he opened the door. She was so scared she ended up knocking him in the shoulder.

"C, what is it?" he whispered. Pulling her into the bathroom.

"I didn't want you to get caught so I came back, so they would know anybody would come in here." He nodded and Corey turned to leave. When she got out she noticed everybody was gone. Trey was right behind her.

"Where'd everybody go?" Corey asked.

"I don't know,"

There weren't any guards around. They checked everywhere. The whole entire headquarters was empty. Corey was scared. When she looked at Trey he seemed more scared than she was. Corey couldn't believe how scared he looked. He was usually so brave. Not knowing what they should do they went to the kitchen and decided to make something to eat. Not knowing somebody was watching there every move.

"I wonder where everybody went," Corey wondered out loud.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Trey shook his head.

After they finished eating they were sitting at the tables talking when somebody put a hand on Corey's and Trey's shoulders.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I didn't know what should happen next. I mean I knew what was going to happen I just didn't know how to write it.**

**Thank you all that reviewed!**


	5. Out of the headquarters

Corey and Trey turned around to see Mark, Lee's brother. He was smiling at them. Trey jumped when he saw him and got up off the table.

"Trey I see you got yourself a girl finally," Mark joked.

"Mark, I see your leg's healing." Trey ignored Mark comment.

"Yeah, Mrs. Talbot is good at that stuff. I just came to join and nobody was here when I saw you guys eating."

"We don't know where anybody went. They all disappeared last night." Mark nodded then turned to Corey.

"What's your name?" Mark asked.

"Corey," Mark nodded then asked if we wanted to go to get out of here. We nodded and hopped in a truck Trey said he actually drove and went to Mr. Hendricks.

When they finally got to Mr. Hendricks house it looked deserted. They walked into the house and it was messy. They walked around for a little bit and found a little girl crying in the back room. Nobody knew who she was. Corey was the only that was brave enough to go and talk to her.

"Excuse me, miss, but what happened here?" The little girl looked up and tears were streaking down her face.

"Population P-P-Police," She got out.

The boys left to search the house a little more while Corey stayed with the little girl and tried to get her to say more. She wouldn't and was scared. She started to shiver really bad and her clothes were thin, so Corey went and got her a blanket.

After about an hour of trying to get the girl to talk to her, Trey came running back into the room.

"Corey! We found another kid it's a boy." The little girl's face popped up and they ran out to find the little boy. Mark laid him on the couch and they waited for him to wake up. The little girl would talk now and told them her name was Alia, and the boy's name was Percy.

When Percy woke up he told them what had happened to the adults that were there earlier that day. Corey felt bad for the little kids and decided to take them along with them to Mark's house. Mark and Trey started to protest, but when they said something about Matthias they decided to let them come.

On the way there Cory introduced Alia and Percy to Trey and Mark. They sat in the front seats while Trey and her sat in the bed of the pickup. Trey explained to her how he knew Mark and that he was Lee's brother. Also something about Alia and Percy knowing Matthias. He had said something about them once.

When we got to the house Mark knocked on the door. Nobody answered so he went in. He told us to stay outside. He walked inside and came out with Matthew, Lee's other brother and a little kid. Trey walked up to talk to them but Corey stayed behind. Percy and Alia came and sat with her in the back.

"So do you know Matthias?" Alia asked.

"Yes, he was the reason I was in the population police." Alia nodded.

"He's in danger you have to help him." Percy said out of know where.

"What do you mean?" Corey asked.

"When the population police came to Mr. Hendricks house Matthias was with them. He came to us while everybody was searching told us to hide and remember the word Liber meant free. We nodded and ran off. I looked out the window and he was thrown against the car. He glared at the guy, but didn't do anything. He's in trouble though you have to help him."

When Percy was done talking Corey understood a lot of it. Trey came back with the little boy he introduced as Peter. Percy and Alia talked to him as me and Trey went and started walking down the road. He had to tell me what Matthew had said and I had to tell him what Percy said.


End file.
